Roberto Reyes (Earth-1010)
Robbie Reyes was raised in East Los Angeles by his uncle Eli Morrow with his younger brother Gabe. Robbie dropped out of high school in eleventh grade. One day, as Robbie and Gabe were cruising around the neighborhood, a group of the Fifth Street Locos fired at their car, lighted it on fire, and let the two brothers die. The injuries suffered in the attack caused Gabe to lose his ability to walk, and Robbie died. Robbie's last thought was a call to help to anyone who would listen, be it God or someone else, to save Gabe. In the darkness, Robbie heard a voice asking him if he wanted to avenge his death. Robbie said yes and a moment later he was alive again. A mysterious stranger on a motorcycle appeared and pulled Gabe to safety out of the burning car. The stranger then approached Robbie, revealing himself to be a demonic being with a flaming skull for a head. The stranger touched Robbie, transforming him into a being similar to himself, the Ghost Rider, and then left. Robbie never told Gabe the truth about what happened that night. Eli Morrow was later jailed on charges of attempted murder, but he told Robbie that this person deserved it. Robbie had to find work as a mechanic at Canelo's Auto and Body in order to support himself and his brother. Vengeance Spree Having gained the power of the Ghost Rider, Robbie Reyes used this power to track down and bring vengeance upon those who deserved to die. This included members of the terrorist group the Watchdogs, a dirty detective with blood on his hands, city councilman Roger Perez and the pedophilic school teacher Thomas Wright. This activity made the Ghost Rider a feared symbol in Los Angeles, with his story being told and his image being spray painted on walls. | Powers = Johnny Blaze shared his powers with Robbie Reyes, granting him supernatural powers. *'Demonic Transformation': Robbie Reyes is able to transform into a skeletal humanoid engulfed in flames, with his flesh burning off to reveal his skeletal form. Even before transforming, a fiery orange glow can be seen in Reyes' eyes when he uses his powers or at times when he is killing his victims. Reyes is able to use his powers to some degree without transforming. Whenever transforming or using the Ghost Rider's powers, he sometimes lets out a monstrous roar. If angered or stressed enough Reyes can lose control and transform without meaning to and even seemingly feel pain from it. **'Superhuman Strength': Reyes displayed a certain degree of superhuman strength, being able to overpower thugs, and massacring them without any effort, notably breaking men's skulls while bashing in their heads, even ripping another man's spine out. He also was shown dragging another across the floor with one hand, knocking out Mitchell with one hit and then both dragging and lifting him into his car with one hand. While transformed, Reyes could tear the bumper off a car with his bare hands. **'Superhuman Durability': Reyes is almost invulnerable in his demonic form. He can be physically damaged in his human form but he is still beyond capable of fighting when injured. His durability seems to be strongest when he is fully aware of his surroundings and transformed. ** Superhuman Agility: 'Ghost Rider is very agile. His supernatural augmented being allows him to maneuver quickly and perform stunts such as flipping around to attack the enemy. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: Transforming into Ghost Rider and then back to his human form can allow him to recover completely from damage instantly. Reyes has described himself as nearly impossible to kill. However, the cracks in his skull, which he sustained when he was thrown out of Hell Charger and hit the street, never healed and are visible when he transforms. *'Fire Manipulation': Reyes is able to control and generate fire. As Ghost Rider, he is resistant to fire and seemingly no flames are capable of burning either him or his clothing. He is able to imbue an object he touches with fire, using the object as a melee weapon, which he has done to objects such as pipes, tools, car parts, and even chains. He can do so even without transforming into Ghost Rider. * Dark Matter Detection: The Spirit of Vengeance possesses an extrasensory ability that is made to sense and track the presence of objects and beings made of Dark Matter, such as the Darkhold. *'Empathic Reading': Ghost Rider can look into someone's eyes and see into their heart and soul, to see what kind of person they truly are. He can examine their mental and emotional characteristics and qualities to determine if they are evil and in need of punishment, such as a corrupt cop or a teacher who was secretly a pedophile. While this ability is usually how Ghost Rider is able to find his targets, he can also rule a good person out as a target, bypassing that person's opinion of himself or herself. *'Intangibility Cancellation': Unlike ordinary humans, Ghost Rider can touch the non-corporeal entities, and if the situation requires, hold them and completely incinerate them with his fire. He was able to grab Frederick by the arm and neck in his human form before transforming and burning Frederick into embers with his blazing hand, he was able to burn Vincent to ambers with the Hellfire Chain, and he was able to to the same to Hugo with his touch, though in the latter events, he was able to do so without even transforming. * Power Imbuing: Ghost Rider has the ability to imbue his power into inanimate objects, such as weapons, vehicles, etc.: He has used this power to make his car the Hell Charger become nearly indestructible. R. Moore fired a rocket launcher straight at the hood, all the rocket did was launch the car into the air and engulf it in flames, but neither the explosion, the fire, or crashing from several stories up had any effect on the car. ** Thermokinesis: A sub power to his manipulation of fire and enchantment, Robbie is capable of applying heat to anything he touches. He can set any object in a high temperature state causing anyone to feel a burning sensation without infusing fire. * Infection Immunity: Ghost Rider is immune to dangerous physical conditions that normal humans couldn't withstand. *'Inter-Dimensional Travel': Ghost Rider acquire the ability to generate portals to alternate universes and different dimensions during his time in a Hell dimension. By simply swirling his Hellfire Chain in a fashion similar to a Sling Ring, he creates a vortex that is enough to open the Inter-Dimensional Gate. | Abilities = *'Expert Street Racer:' Reyes is an expert motorcycle street racer. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Although he's had no proper training, Reyes is a formidable hand to hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations. *'Skilled Mechanic:' Reyes is a skilled mechanic, working at Canelo's Auto and Body. * Bilingual: Reyes can speak and understand both English and Spanish. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Hell Charger: The Hell Charger is a heavily modified car owned by Reyes. When he acts as the Ghost Rider, the car is able to emit flames from the engine and wheels, and is able to withstand attacks that would destroy a regular car. | Weapons = | Notes = * Robbie Reyes' sprite was made by User:WoodandTime. | Trivia = * Reyes is Spanish for kings. | Links = }}